warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunrise (book)/Chapter 7
Chapter description :Jayfeather stands in the clearing, right after the patrol looking for Sol leaves. Graystripe, who has replaced Brambleclaw as a temporary deputy, organizes the patrols. Jayfeather hears Foxpaw fret about going to check the WindClan border, but Ferncloud says there is nothing to be scared of. Jayfeather realizes that they believed Sol was the murderer, and he sees Foxpaw trailing after Squirrelflight out of camp. Graystripe then organizes hunting patrols, and comments to Firestar that if he or his leader did border patrols, then the Clan would worry. :As Firestar pads back to his den, Jayfeather realizes that he is doubtful about Sol, and still weak from his bout of greencough. Spiderleg and Daisy play with their kits nearby, and Spiderleg tries to act as a badger, but he is also weak from catching the deadly sickness. Graystripe warns Millie and his kits not to stay out or play too hard before the patrols leave, and Daisy has the kits play fetching games. :Leafpool is in the middle of changing the bedding in the medicine den as Jayfeather approaches, and she tells Jayfeather to help her roll up moss. He protests, and says that it will snow, but Leafpool replies that they can't expect sick cats to sleep on the disgusting bedding. Jayfeather sets to work, and later in the day Firestar comes into the den. He asks Leafpool if she could try to share dreams with StarClan to find Ashfur to ask him who had killed him. Leafpool icily replies that it isn't her choice who she meets, and Firestar apologizes. She comments that she wants to know who killed Ashfur, too, but Jayfeather doesn't believe her. :Like Jayfeather predicts, it snows later that day and he ventures out to the fresh-kill pile to grab a vole. Mousefur, Longtail, and Leafpool pad towards him, and she asks him to go with the elders out of the camp to look for herbs. Mousefur lets out a grumpy sigh and sarcastically says she just might manage it when Leafpool suggests that the elders help carry back any herbs Jayfeather finds. :Jayfeather leads the elders to the lake, and Mousefur comments that he seems to be able to see and pick the way through the forest better than sighted cats. When they reach the lake, Jayfeather says he'll look for herbs, but Mousefur replies that she knows that he was only sent along to make sure the elders would be okay, and notes that he wouldn't find many herbs in this weather. Jayfeather consents, pads over the stick, and lies down. He hopes to talk to Rock, and the ancient tom appears, saying that the stick isn't always the answer. Jayfeather asks him if he knew about Squirrelflight, and Rock simply replies that the answers lie in his Clan. Jayfeather protests, and asks about the prophecy, but Rock tells him to look within his Clan, and make the prophecy his own destiny. :Mousefur asks what he was doing under an elder bush, and meows that there was a clump of tansy right behind him. Jayfeather grows embarrassed and he and the elder pick the herbs before returning to camp. Leafpool asks him if that was all the herbs he could find. She snarls at him that he needs to do what he is supposed to and that there wouldn't be problems if cats would do that. Jayfeather decides not to argue and starts to head through the den to put the tansy away. He wonders what's wrong with Leafpool, and she snatches the herbs from him, and says she'll put them away in the store. Jayfeather backs out of the den, and realizes he misses Hollyleaf and Lionblaze and wonders how he would find the answers to his questions about the prophecy and his heritage. Characters Major }} Minor *Foxpaw *Squirrelflight *Firestar *Spiderleg *Daisy *Rosekit (Unnamed) *Toadkit (Unnamed) *Millie *Blossomkit (Unnamed) *Briarkit (Unnamed) *Bumblekit (Unnamed) *Leafpool *Mousefur *Longtail *Rock }} Mentioned *Sandstorm *Ferncloud *Sorreltail *Mousewhisker *Dustpelt *Cloudtail *Brightheart *Brambleclaw *Whitewing *Icepaw *Ashfur *Lionblaze *Hollyleaf *Midnight }} Notes and references Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Sunrise